A Slip of the Memory
by AdminElrohir
Summary: When Ahkmenrah injures Teddy, it is thought to be an accident. But when Larry tries to confront the young Pharaoh, he realises that something is very, very wrong. (No pairings other than Teddy/Sacagawea, rated T to be safe.)
1. Serqet

_*a cloud of dust, followed by a sever coughing fit is heard. A dust covered Author crawls out of a grave.*  
><em>  
>Well Hi, everyone…. Um, I'm Elrohir. You may know me as Daisymall13. I used to write Fanfiction all of the time, until I lost "the touch."<br>After the most recent Night at the Museum, something apparently woke up inside me and I have been writing like a lunatic for sixteen hours now.

I'm actually a little nervous posting this- and I apologise if it seems rusty.

I hope you enjoy- please, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Larry whistled to himself as he locked the gate to the Hall of Mammals. So far, it had been a good night- the miniatures were gathered around the computer, while Jed and Octavius argued over what YouTube videos they wanted to watch. The Huns and the Neanderthals were playing some form of soccer, and Dexter was with Columbus, having recently taking an interest in the explorer. So far, the only museum occupants he hadn't seen so far were Teddy and Ahkmenrah.<p>

Larry paused, going over a list of changes that had recently been made to the Museum. Not much had been changed. A few new animals had been added to the Africa display, a couple of additions to the amphibian display, and some artefacts and artworks to the Egypt display.

"Lawrence!" A voice cried out, making him jumped. He grinned when he spotted the 26th President of the United States making his way over to join him. "You seem to be in excellent spirit tonight!" Teddy remarked.

"I am, Teddy- thanks for noticing." He replied as his friend stopped in front of him. "Hey, I hear there were some new additions to the Egypt display- want to take a look?"

"I'd be honoured, Lawrence! Perhaps if we are lucky, our young Pharaoh will be able to teach us a few things!" He called in reply, falling into step with the Night Guard. Larry nodded,

"What do you know about him, Teddy? I mean, apart from the entire tablet, magic stuff."

"I regret to say I do not know much, Lawrence. I assume I know as much as you- as I have only known him for as long as you have." Teddy replied.

"Yer, about that- why did you leave him locked up for all that time?" Larry almost demanded. Teddy winced, and reached up to fix his glasses.

"When we first came to life, we were all confused. One of the night watchmen at the time identified the source of it all on the second night- the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. We knew the tablet was powerful- we could only imagine how powerful the owner of it would be. We considered letting him out once or twice- but overall we decided that it was far too dangerous. I am afraid we misjudged the situation." Teddy explained, as they stopped to close one of the gates.

"It's like nobody around here knows him, Teddy." Larry sighed, as he locked the gate. "I've been here for a year, and I don't know much about him at all."

"Well perhaps, dear Laurence, we should talk to him- learn who he really is. I-" Teddy paused, as they neared the Egypt display.

Standing near the window, was Ahkmenrah. Even from a distance, it was clear to both Larry and Teddy that something was not right. The Pharaoh stood with his back to them both, seemingly not hearing their approach.

He stood tall, his posture radiating tension. His head was slightly tilted to the side, and as the pair approached they could see the usually relaxed Pharaoh was clenching his jaw. What concerned Larry the most, however, was not the Pharaoh's behaviour.

It was the knife he was holding in front of him, one hand wrapped around the hilt, the other tracing a faint engraving on the blade itself. The light from the moon outside seemed to shimmer around the Pharaoh. A shiver involuntarily ran down Larry's spine.

"Hey, Ahk…I see you've found a knife there. Is it… is it new?" Larry asked hesitantly. The young pharaoh held the knife high, examining it in the light. He did not respond, instead choosing to focus all his attention on the knife.

"Ahkmenrah?" Teddy called out, hoping to get his attention. "Why don't you put the knife down, Son." He gently suggested, stepping forward to place a hand on the Egyptian's shoulder.

The Pharaoh seemed to react on instinct. One moment, he was standing still, the next he spun around, the knife flashing in the moonlight as he pushed Teddy away with a strength none of the museum occupants had encountered before. Larry jumped forward, just in time to catch the President before he hit the ground. He looked up in time to see the Pharaoh step towards them, eyes wide. From panic, fear or something else- Larry couldn't tell. He shifted himself slightly, putting himself between Teddy and Ahkmenrah as he reached for his flashlight. The Pharaoh paused in his approach, a hurt look on his face.

"Larry, I-"

"Hey Ahk? I don't know what's going on with you right now, but I'm gonna ask you to put that knife down before we speak, Okay?" Larry cut him off, his eyes glancing between the knife and the young Pharaoh's face. Ahkmenrah frowned slightly, before looking down at the knife in his hand.

"Oh, of course." He murmured, twirling the knife delicately in his hand. After what seemed like an age, the Pharaoh seemed to slump as the knife clattered to the floor.

"Larry, I apologise. I did not-" He began, but was cut of when Larry raised a hand to silence him.

"We'll discuss this later." Larry told him, turning his attention to Teddy. The President was sitting up, examining a rip along his stomach. "Teddy, are you Okay?" He asked, reaching out to look at the rip.

"I'm fine, Lawrence- nothing a bit of hot wax can't fix. And a sewing needle, of course." He grunted in reply. Larry hummed in reply, inspecting the wound itself. The cut was quite deep, and Larry winced at the sight of it. "It seems the Pharaoh is far more skilled in combat than we think." He added, grinning slightly.

"I am terribly sorry, Teddy- please, forgive me." The Pharaoh called out, a trace of fear in his voice. Larry turned, and saw that Ahkmenrah was yet to move from where he had been standing. Larry eyed him, taking in the appearance of the usually calm and composed Egyptian. He was biting his lip, his shoulders hunched forward slightly. He held one hand as if reaching out the other lay across his stomach, as if he himself could feel the wound. As he watched, the Egyptians eyes seemed to dart away, looking towards the safety of his sarcophagus and Jackal Guards.

To Larry, Ahkmenrah had never seemed so young. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face before climbing to his feet.

"I'm going to take Teddy to Sacagawea so we can fix him up. I want you to stay here, Ahkmenrah. I'll be back to discuss this as soon as I can." Larry finally announced, helping Teddy to his feet. Ahkmenrah nodded, lowering his gaze to the floor. The President smiled gently at the Pharaoh as he leaned against the night guard.

"It's alright, Ahkmenrah. This is nothing I can't fix. I forgive you." He reassured him. The Egyptian looked up slightly, making eye contact with Teddy. Finding himself unable to speak, he instead placed his right hand over his chest, bowing his head in reply. Before anyone could react, the Egyptian turned, sweeping his golden cloak over his shoulders as he made his way to the sarcophagus, head held high. As one, Larry and Teddy sighed, before turning to walk back the way they came.

"C'mon, Teddy- the sooner we get you to Sacagawea, the sooner we can figure out what the heck is wrong with Ahk. Something's up, and if it means he's going to attack anyone that sneaks up on him-" Larry paused, unsure how to continue.

"You must not be too harsh on him, Lawrence. He is after all, just a boy. He did not attack me on purpose." Teddy sighed, wincing as they began their decent down the stairs.

"Accident or not, if that had been Attila, the Huns would be out for revenge. If it had been myself I would have been badly injured….And if it had been Nicky…" Larry trailed off, shuddering at the idea. He was suddenly glad Nicky had been grounded by his mom.

"My point is," he continued, "if this happens again, someone could easily be killed- Including Ahkmenrah." He finished, as they turned the corner. From across the Hall, Sacagawea looked over, her eyes widening when she saw Teddy. Larry motioned for her to join them as he helped Teddy to sit down.

Suddenly, the sound of a metal gate slamming shut seemed to shake the entire museum. Everyone, including Rex paused to look up the stairs. Teddy and Larry looked at each other, and it was clear to the Night Guard that the President was worried.

"Go, Lawrence. I fear something is very wrong with our Egyptian friend."

* * *

><p><em>Oh dear, what could it be?!<em>

_Please let me know what you think! Reviews will help keep me going!_

_-AdminElrohir_


	2. Fear

Well Hi there, everyone!

A massive **THANK YOU **to you all. I have been completely stunned by the response to this story. Some of your reviews made me tear up a bit!  
>I really hope this will live up to your expectations- I have so much I hope to do within this story, I hope you all continue to enjoy it!<p>

_To all my wonderful Reviewers and followers- Thank you! Please continue to review- it brightens my day!_

Kind of anon: Right away! Here's the next chapter for you! And everybody needs more Ahk in their life, methinks! :P

Izzylizzy26: Ooooh, maybe- maybe not! And thank you SO much! You brightened my day- and I bet you are! :)

Huskygirl1998: Thank you, that's fabulous to hear- I try as hard as I can to keep everyone in character...Well, almost everyone. :P Possibly...You'll have to wait and see! ;)

Guest: Thanks- and here you go!

Amara: I certainly will- and I love Ahk angst too! :D

Melissa: Thank you! I hope it continues to be excellent! :)

And a special thank you to Evie Mcphey, Troth, Amary22, Dueling Southerner, wolfrain5898, Teenwolf8999, keacdragon, GalaxyGirl317, WinerFrost15, TheHybridNotion, Natessimal, jes 32321, ShadowNomNom327, bioinfinitedoctorwho, LesFangirl24601, BumblebeenGlaceon, Brenna13, GuppFish and RedRosing...  
>Who all favourited this!<p>

Now, on to the part you all came here to see...The next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Leaving Teddy behind in the capable hands of Sacagawea, Larry left to return to Ahkmenrah. He walked slowly, trying to figure out how he was going to approach the young Pharaoh.<p>

Up until now, he had found it quite easy to speak to him- When the Egyptian first joined him on his rounds, Larry hadn't been sure what to say or how to act. Thankfully, the Pharaoh had made it easy for him, making polite conversation to begin with and always looking to provoke a laugh.

The Pharaoh had so far, proved to be an extremely valuable member of the Museum. On most evenings, Larry would be called to respond to a fight of some sort (ranging from the Neanderthals fighting over something they found, a dodgy referee call to a battle between the Huns and the new Viking display), only to find that the Pharaoh had arrived before him. He would watch as the young Egyptian dealt with the situation, using nothing more than his calming voice and gentle touch.

He had quickly earned a high level of respect throughout the inhabitants of the museum, and was often called upon to play the peacekeeper. To see the Pharaoh lash out like he had -with no reason- was actually quite frightening.

Not knowing what had prompted the outburst, and with no idea of what emotional state he would find Ahkmenrah in when he arrived, Larry had no idea how the Pharaoh was going to react when confronted.

When he had initially realised what he had done, the Egyptian's response had been one of shock and fear. At First, Larry had assumed the conversation would be easy- but when the slamming of the gate reverberated around the museum, Larry realised that would not be the case.

As the Night Guard turned the corner, the first thing he noticed was Dexter, scampering off into the distance. The second thing was the sound of voices.

"-Gigantor ain't going to be happy when he finds out, Ahkmenrah!" The sound of Jed's voice floated through the air. "So I suggest you open up, Mummy Boy! Before he gets back and-"

"Jed!" Larry called out, causing both the cowboy and his Roman Companion to spin around.

"Larry, thank Jupiter you are here!" Octavius called out, saluting him as he approached.

"Hey, guys- what's going on here?" He asked, peering through the gate. As he moved slightly closer to have a look, a blur of movement to the left of his vision caused him to jump back just in time to avoid being poked by one of the Jackal Guard's spears.

"What's going on is that Ahk here is refusin' to speak with us. We were drivin' past and heard yellin' and a gate slam. Ockie tried to go and check on him, but one of those big ol' Jackal dudes picked him up and tossed him back out." Jed explained, scowling at the gate.

"It was mortifying." Octavius continued, "And to make the situation worse, when we arrived he was cursing at Dexter in his native tongue." Larry blinked.

"Since when did you speak Egyptian?" He asked. Octavius and Jed shared a look.

"We didn't have to understand what he was saying, Gigantor- it was pretty obvious from the tone of his voice." Jed replied, crossing his arms. Larry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, why don't you both go and look for Dexter and see if he's Okay? I'll talk to Ahkmenrah." He suggested, glancing at the gates once more. Jedidiah and Octavius looked at each other for a moment, before both shrugged.

"Yer, I guess we can do that." Agreed Jed, dropping his hands to his waist as he spoke. Octavius nodded.

"Just tell him I am expecting an apology." He added, before the two friends turned and took jumped in their car, driving off after the Monkey. Larry waited until they were out of sight before turning his attention once more to the gate.

"Ahk? Buddy? Do you think you could let me in so we can talk?" He asked hesitantly, stepping close to the gate as he spoke. Once again, he was forced to jump back when a spear darted towards his head. He waited, assuming the Pharaoh would speak up, calling the Jackal's away. Instead, he remained silent.

"Ahkmenrah! I'm asking nicely here- let me in so we can talk." He demanded, trying not to let his frustration show. After a few moments of silence, Larry opened his mouth to yell at the Pharaoh again, but paused when he heard a faint mumble. Although he didn't catch the words, it was clear the Jackal's understood.

They stepped back, returning to their positions as guards. Slowly, Larry moved forward, opening the gate with caution. He stepped inside, glancing up at the Jackals before looking around for the Pharaoh. It took him a few moments before he spotted him, sitting against the wall behind the sarcophagus.

In the dim light, it was hard to figure out what expression was on the Egyptian's face. He was sitting just outside of the light, head resting against the wall behind him, eyes closed. His left leg was sprawled out in front of him, while is right knee was tucked up near his chest. A sudden glint of movement caught Larry's eye, and he felt his heartbeat quicken as the Pharaoh, despite his closed eyes, expertly caught the knife… by the blade.

"Ahkmenrah."

The Pharaoh reacted instantly, moving into a crouched position, holding the knife in front of him defensively. Larry blinked, taking a step back.

"Woah there, Ahk- it's just me. Just Larry." The Night Guard held his hands up in a sign of peace. As he spoke, the Pharaoh seemed to relax, slowly moving back into the same position as before, placing the knife on the ground beside him.

"My apologies, Larry- Guardian of Brooklyn." He murmured. "I did not recognise you at first."

Slowly, Larry moved to crouch down in front of the Pharaoh, just out of arms reach.

"I figured. You mind telling me what's going on, Ahk?" The gentle nature of his own voice surprised Larry. "And don't say that it's nothing. You've made it pretty obvious that something's up." He added.

Ahkmenrah glanced up, his eyes meeting Larry's. He opened his mouth to reply, before closing it suddenly, looking down at the floor instead.

"Ahkmenrah, you need-"

"I am not myself, Larry." The reply was so soft, that the night guard almost missed it. "I can't explain it, but it frightens me."

Larry froze, unsure how to reply. He had expected a lot of things- a tearful apology, anger…

Not fear.

He remained silent, waiting for Ahkmenrah to continue. The Egyptian looked up again, making eye contact with the Night Guard. "How is Teddy?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Teddy's fine, Ahk. A little shaken, but the wound is an easy fix. Sacagawea is working on him now." Larry informed him, moving slightly closer to the Pharaoh.

"I am glad to hear it."

They sat in silence. Larry wanted to speak- wanted to ask once more what had happened, but he knew he couldn't push the Egyptian, who was clearly on edge. Finally, Ahkmenrah took a shuddering breath,

"When Teddy placed his hand on my shoulder earlier tonight, I responded badly. I fear I mistook him for an enemy, and reacted accordingly. It was completely dreadful, and despite what Teddy said it is unforgivable." He glanced up at the night guard before continuing, "I know you are here to simply ask for an explanation for my actions, but to be honest with you I have none." The Pharaoh looked away, clearly embarrassed. Larry let out a deep breath.

"Look, Ahk- there's got to be an explanation. This is completely different to… you. What's going on? Is it the cycle of the planets, or…. A blood moon or something?" Larry suggested. The Egyptian let out a gentle laugh, turning his face back towards Larry.

"No, I am afraid I am unable to blame the moon or any of the planets. Though, I do believe a blood moon is due in the next few weeks." He replied, a small smile on his face. Larry tilted his head.

"Well, it's got to be something- anything new?" He glanced at the knife beside Ahkmenrah, "a change to the exhibit, perhaps?" He suggested. The Pharaoh glanced down at the knife, before picking it up. He turned his attention to it, running a hand over the blade and twirling it around.

"It is not the knife, Larry." The reply was sharp, and Larry felt his heart quicken.

"Well, it's kind of weird that it shows up, and the same night you attack a friend." As soon as he'd spoken he regretted his words. The young Pharaoh flinched, and the knife went still.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Ahk- I just want to know what's going on." He added.

"You are afraid I will hurt someone else."

"Honestly? Just a little." Larry reluctantly responded. He felt awful for admitting it, but knew better than to hide the truth.

The Pharaoh didn't reply. Larry watched him closely, observing how the Pharaoh's jaw clenched, how his entire body seemed to be tensed, as if at any second he could snap.

"Forgive me, Larry- but after what has occurred this evening, I feel quite exhausted. Would it be possible for us to continue this conversation tomorrow evening?" The Pharaoh finally asked. "I feel I will find it easier to… speak of this matter after I have rested." Larry thought for a moment, before sighing.

"Alright- but tomorrow, we're getting to the bottom of this." He warned, getting to his feet. "And you should probably consider apologising to Octavius at some point. He's not happy about your Jackal over there throwing him out." He added, motioning over his shoulder. Ahkmenrah nodded, resting his head back against the stone wall as he watched Larry leave. Suddenly, the night guard paused and turned around.

"Hey Ahk?" He called out. The Pharaoh took a moment before responding.

"Yes, Larry?"

"Did you put a curse of some sort on Dexter?" The Pharaoh blinked, looking confused.

"Why would I curse a monkey?" He asked. Larry shrugged.

"Just thought I'd ask." He responded. "I'm gonna lock the gate for the rest of the night- okay?" He asked. The Pharaoh bit his lip, before nodding.

"Of course, Larry- Guardian of Brooklyn. I understand."

Larry nodded his thanks, and continued out. He ignored the small dent on the frame of the gate as he pulled it closed. A small part of him was grateful that the original gate (which was destroyed on Ahkmenrah's first night out of the tomb) had been replaced with a sturdier, iron gate… which would be much harder to break down.

As he turned to walk away, a small sound almost made him turn around. Looking out the window, he suddenly realised how close it was to dawn, and decided instead that he should return to Teddy.

So he hardened his heart and walked away, pretending he'd never heard the small sob from the Egyptian's display.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Ahkmenrah- What do you think is going on?!<br>_

_Please let me know what you think- Reviews keep me alive!_

_-AdminElrohir_


	3. The Calm

Um, wow...Just wow. You guys are amazing. Seriously, just amazing. I'm still dazed by the response so far!

I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint- it's a quieter chapter, but if you hold on you might hear the rumble of thunder in the distance...  
>...Because next chapter,<em><strong> the storm will hit.<strong>_

_**(**evil cackle of the writer in the distance.)_

_To all my wonderful Reviewers, favouriters and followers- Thank you! Please continue to review- it brightens my day!_

that anon again: Why thank you! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. :')

HuskeyGirl1998: Yes, poor Ahk! But does HE know what's going on? I'm glad you like the way I portray Octavius and Jed!

Bananaboat: Your wish is my command!

guest: I'm so glad you think so- thank you!

Izzylizzy26: Thank you so much! And I bet I'm right- I'd love to read something you've written! I'd bet you'd be amazing!

Sara: Here you go- and thank you!

guest2: I'm so glad you like it- and my writing style! :) You'll find out what's wrong soon enough!

Saerwen: Thank you so much! The next chapter will be an Ahk chapter- so you'll find out what's wrong soon enough. :D

Melissa: You'll find out soon, don't worry- thank you so much for the review!

Sophie r: He's my favourite soon! I hope you like this chapter!

Guest3: No, don't die! Here, read the next chapter!

Now, on to the part you all came here to see...The next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Teddy sighed as Sacagawea sat back, blowing out her candle.<p>

"You must be more careful." She warned him. "I do not like seeing you injured like this."

"I shall do my best to avoid this in the future then, my dear." He vowed as he climbed to his feet. The young woman gathered her tools, before gracefully rising as well. As she spotted Larry, she nodded gently in his direction.

"You had best speak with our friend- he looks troubled." She murmured. Teddy smiled softly at her, gently touching her arm before stepping back.

"Thank you for your assistance, my dear." He tipped his hat with a wink, before turning and moving to join the night guard who was looking him up and down, searching for a sign of an injury.

"I'm fine, Lawrence." He assured his young friend. He couldn't help noticing that Larry seemed tired, and he didn't miss the flicker of worry in his eyes.

"Perhaps we should move somewhere private." He suggested, before Larry could speak. The Night Guard nodded.

"Yer, I think that's a good idea - let's go to the break room." He agreed, waving for Sacagawea to join them.

Nobody spoke as they made the short journey to the break room. When they arrived, Larry motioned for the others to sit down while he leaned back against the counter.

"Whatever you wish to say dear boy, I suggest you get right to it." Teddy declared, taking a seat. "Sunrise is almost upon us." Larry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Something's up with Ahk." He began. Sacagawea and Teddy shared a look, the Shoshone woman looking slightly amused.

"I think that has already been made quite clear." She piped, prompting a small smile from Teddy. Larry huffed, not seeing the humour. Teddy sighed.

"I think what Lawrence means, my Dear, is that he was unable to discover what provoked our Pharaoh to attack me as he did." He guessed, eyeing Larry as he spoke. The night guard nodded, sitting down beside them.

"I spoke to him, but he couldn't explain it." Larry sighed. "All I can figure out is he's on edge about something. He seemed pretty shocked by what he did- I locked him in his display before I left and…" Larry sighed again, "I could be wrong, but I think he was crying." As the words left his mouth, Sacagawea rose to her feet.

"Then perhaps I should go to him, and see if he needs-" She began, but stopped when Teddy gently placed a hand on her arm.

"In this situation, I think it would be best if we left Ahkmenrah alone." He advised her, turning back to Larry as she sat once more. "Did he give you any information, Lawrence? Did he venture a guess as to why he attacked me?" Larry shook his head.

"He said nothing." He paused for a second, glancing up to make eye contact with the President. "But he's still got that knife. I tried suggesting that maybe it had something to do with it, and he almost snapped at me."

Sacagawea frowned, leaning forward slightly.

"So you believe that it may be something connected to this knife he has?" She asked. Larry tilted his head, pulling a face.

"It could be- it makes sense. I mean, the first night that it's in the museum, he hurts Teddy, and start acting all weird? It can't be a coincidence."

"I think you had best do some research then- and find out exactly what that knife is." Teddy suggested. Larry nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Good idea, Teddy- I'll get the information off the records and see what I can do." He promised.

"Excellent." The president agreed, slapping his thigh. "Come, my dear." Teddy rose to his feet, offering Sacagawea his hand. "We should return to our displays- it is nearly Sunrise."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Larry left the museum, he suddenly realised he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go home and get some sleep, but he knew that wasn't currently an option.

"Dad!"

Larry spun around at the voice, and half smiled when he realised who it was.

"Hey, Nicky!" He called back, stifling a yawn. "What are you doing here?" The young teen shrugged, giving his dad a hug.

"I got up early, and thought I should stop by before school." Nicky replied. "You look exhausted- rough night?" He asked, munching on an apple.

"You could say that." The older man replied, shaking his head when his son offered him a bite of the apple.

"Hey, I was thinking- maybe tomorrow night I can spend some time in the museum." Nicky ventured, "I've got that history project I've got to finish, and-"

"No." Larry cut him off. Nicky raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he demanded. "What did I do? Sure, Mom grounded me- but going to the museum doesn't count! I'd be with you!" He argued. Larry groaned, pausing to turn and face his son.

"Look, it's got nothing to do with you. I just… I'm saying no." Larry finally replied. Nicky frowned.

"Dad, what's going on?" He asked, suddenly serious. Larry sighed, and realised he was way too tired to try and lie to his son.

"Something's up with Ahkmenrah." He gave in, rubbing his forehead with a wince.

"What do you mean by that?" Nicky demanded, his voice full of concern.

"He's just acting a little bit…weird."

"What do you mean?" Nicky asked, munching on his apple.

"He tried to kill Teddy."

Several minutes later, after a good deal of chocking (by Nick), whacking on the back (by Larry) and quite a few strange looks (by people passing by), Nicky shook his head in shock.

"No way- I mean, it's _Ahkmenrah _we're talking about- I mean, he's the sort of guy who'll catch the spider and put it outside instead of killing it!" He exclaimed dropping onto a nearby bench.

"I know, but I was there, Nicky. Ahk attacked Teddy, and if he wasn't made of wax Teddy would be dead right now." Larry informed him. Nicky was silent for a moment, before finally;

"Tell me exactly what happened."

They sat there for several minutes, Larry explaining what had happened and Nicky listening, stone faced.

"Well, obviously he's lying about the knife being nothing- Have you done some research on it?" Nicky asked as Larry finished.

"No, Nicky- Funny enough, between now and work I haven't had time to look into it!" He snapped. Nicky raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, come on- Let's go do some research!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Larry snorted.

"Okay, better idea- I go do some research, YOU get your butt to school." He shot back, standing up. Nicky rolled his eyes.

"There's no way I'm going to school now. I'm coming with you." He told his dad, shifting his backpack slightly.

Larry groaned again- he had to admit, having Nick come along would be helpful. The teen was more awake, and knew a lot more about Egyptian History.

"Okay, fine- just don't tell your Mom." He finally replied.

"Deal- now, we should go. We've only got twelve hours before sunset."

* * *

><p>This is just the calm before the storm, people...Hold on to your hats!<p>

_Please let me know what you think- Reviews keep me alive!_

_-AdminElrohir_


	4. Whispers

As stated previously, you are all amazing. Beyond amazing, to be honest. Every review has made me so happy I could cry! I apologise that this chapter took so long... I haven't had the use of my left arm after a particularly grueling horse ride last week. But here it is!  
>You all seem so convinced it's the knife- Well, we shall find out soon enough!<p>

I promised a storm- this is the rumble as it arrives!

Just three things: One, it's short. But that's only because previously it was too long! I've had to split it into two parts. Two, I'm sorry for any mistakes! I waned to get this chapter to you all quickly! And three, the Egyptian I've used is Egyptian Arabic- yes, modern. _Apparently _it's correct, but sometimes my friends can be a little cheeky with translations!

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, favouriters and followers- You make my day! Please continue to review...It feeds my mind!_

Huskeygirl1998: Ah yes, the awkward "I want you dead but I don't want to hurt you" dance of the spider. I know it well! He's about 14/15- it's just after the second film! :) I hope you like this chapter!

Teresa Quinone: Your wait is over- here's the next chapter! And thank you so much!

Guest1: Here it is- I hope you like it!

LibbyLillyLand: Here you go- I hope you enjoy! :)

Chick 99: yes ma'am!

Guest2: Your wish shall be granted! :D

Now, to the bit you've all been waiting for... The chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Larry jumped as a book slammed down, an inch from his nose.<p>

"Dad, you should go get some sleep. I can keep going by myself for a few hours." Nicky gently suggested as he flopped down on a chair. Larry sighed, stretching his neck.

"I can't, Nicky- not until we find something." He yawned. Nicky rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Dad- even if you just go and take a nap in the corner or something. The whole reason I'm here is because you're way too tired to be of any use."

"No, you're here because you took advantage of my exhaustion to get out of gym class." He opened his eyes in time to see a flash of guilt cross his son's face.

"Hah! No way, Dad. I can't believe you'd even suggest that. I'm here to support you." Nicky responded, grinning when his Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Dad, take a nap. I've got this." Larry thought about it for a moment.

"Fine- but wake me up in…" he glanced at his watch. "Half an hour. That should give us time to pack up here and grab some dinner before I have to be at work."

"Gotchya- now, get some sleep." His son instructed, before returning to the book he was studying. Larry closed his eyes, resting his head on his arms.

It seemed like only a few minutes later, somebody was shaking him awake.

"Dad, wake up! I've got something!" Larry sat up quickly, blinking several times.

"What, what is it?" He demanded, leaning forward.

"You'll never guess who the knife belonged to." Nicky span the book to show it to Larry. The night guard pulled it closer, scanning the page for the information.

"Kahmunrah."

"How can you be sure?" He asked, scanning the small print on the page in front of him. Nicky leaned over, pointing to a small section.

"This is a list of items recovered from Kahmunrah's tomb. Most of it is just bits and pieces, a few statues, something about a Set jewellery box- but this here," Nicky pointed to a line. "Is a description of a ceremonial knife they found. The description is exactly the same on the museums list- it's the same knife."

Larry scanned the list, slowly nodding.

"It's got to be it- it makes sense… With all the bad history between the two of them, I can understand why Ahk's acting weird." He leaned back, running a hand through his hair. Nicky hesitated, playing with a charm around his neck.

"…Dad, bad history or not, would it affect Ahk so much? I mean, I get that if he recognises it, that he's probably emotional about it. But not to the point where he stabs a friend."

"I know- but it's a start. At least now we know what we're dealing with. Sort of." The night guard sighed, before getting to his feet. "Let's get out of here- I need coffee."

"Great- and we should have enough time to get a slice of pizza before we head to the museum!" grinned Nicky, closing the book.

"No way, Nicky. Right now, you are going back to your Mom's place, and staying there." Larry pulled on his jacket as Nicky jumped to his feet.

"Come on, Dad. You need me!" He cried. Larry shook his head.

"I need you to listen to me on this one, Nicky. Please." His voice softened. "You can come tomorrow night, but for now I need to deal with this, without having to worry about you." He explained. The teen sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Fine- I'll go home. But I'm coming in first thing tomorrow morning to find out what happened." He gave in. Larry half smiled, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Okay. Now, let's go- I'll drop you home."

"If I'm going home, I want McDonalds for dinner."

"Eugh, fine."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Larry arrived a few minutes before official Museum closing time. He nodded at the receptionist, before heading to the security office to put get ready. Once he was, he headed out to make his round of the museum, making sure everyone had left. Once the final person was gone, he locked the door and got to work. He raced around as quickly as he could, locking up the areas he had to (the Mayans in particular) and opening the others (Sacagawea's display for one.) His final stop was the Egyptian Display, where he attached a note to the gate for Ahkmenrah, leaving it shut and locked until he returned.

Once finished he headed back to the foyer, waiting for the sun to set.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pain.

Darkness.

Air.

As with every night, these were the first three things the Pharaoh noticed as he woke.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

Almost immediately, the pain faded and he was able to focus.

He reached up, pushing on the heavy lid that trapped him in the darkness. With a loud rumble, it slowly moved letting in the dim light of the torches scattered around his display.

He sat up-

-And fell back, a sharp stab of pain shooting through him. It faded after a few moments, and the Pharaoh felt himself shudder involuntarily. He was not used to such a sudden pain, and it had been a shock to his system.

_Ahkmenrah._

His eyes snapped open.

_Ahkmenrah._

_"_Larry, is that you?" He called out, slowly sitting up once again. When the pain did not return, he stood and climbed over the rim of his sarcophagus, rolling his shoulders as he did. He realised that nobody was going to reply to his question, so he moved to the nearby display, removing his crown and placing it on his head. He turned and walked swiftly toward the gate, intent on finding the night guard. He pushed on it and frowned when it did not immediately swing open. He shook it slightly and clenched his jaw when he heard the familiar rattle of a lock. A flash of white caught his eye and he looked down in time to see a piece of paper flutter to the ground. He reached down and snatched it up, unfolding it as he did. He scanned the paper, reading it.

_Ahkemnrah,_

_Keeping the gate locked so I can talk to you before the others._

_Will be there to open up soon- hope you're ready to talk,_

_Larry._

The Pharaoh groaned slightly, rubbing his forehead. He was ready to talk with the night guard- but he would have preferred to have had the choice about it.

_Ahkmenrah._

He spun around, searching the dim room for the source of the voice.

"Who is there?" He called back, unsure. "Show yourself!" He demanded.

_You are locked in._

The Pharaoh tried to ignore the feeling of his heartbeat quickening.

"Show yourself!" He demanded again, his voice echoing back to him as it bounced off of the surrounding stone walls. The Jackal's that guarded him shifted, looking down at their Pharaoh as he strode through the display, searching for the source of the voice.

_You are locked in. _

The voice, no more than a whisper, sounded amused. He spun around, eyes darting around as he searched for movement.

_He locked you in._

Ahkmenrah froze in place, taking a deep breath. He could feel his chest tighten slightly, fully understanding what the voice was implying.

"If you do not show yourself, I will not speak with you. Come forth, or be silent!" He ordered.

_You are never free._

He tried to ignore it. There was something about this voice that was so familiar- and yet, so unknown.

_You have never been free._

_"_I am free." He found himself snapping in reply, moving around the space once more. Suddenly, he was desperate to speak with the Night Guard- to leave the small display.

_Are you?_

The question felt like a blow to the stomach. He was free, wasn't he? He could wander around as he wished- he wasn't locked in that cursed sarcophagus-

-and yet here he was, unable to leave his display. Locked in, like a prisoner.

_A Pharaoh would not allow a common man to imprison him. _

"I told you, I will not speak with you until you reveal yourself to me!" He almost hissed, desperately trying to ignore the darker thoughts creeping through his mind.

_Then come to me, so we may speak._

This time, the voice clearly came from his right. His head snapped to the side, searching for the source. There was nothing there, besides a large display case. He stepped towards it, uneasy. One step… two, three.

He reached it, looking around and seeing no one. He scanned he display case, searching for a miniature, or some form of statue.

"Where are you?" He asked once more.

_Here._

And just like that, it clicked and he knew the source of the voice. Fear took over and the Pharaoh stepped backwards.

"Larry-" he began to yell for his friend, But by that time it was far too late. He could feel his own thoughts fleeing, as a fog took over his consciousness. He took another step, and suddenly found himself falling to the ground.

_"ilHaʿni!" _he called out in his native tongue.

_Let's have some fun._

As the fog takes over completely, he finally realised why the voice seemed so familiar. It wasn't the tone or the voice itself- it was the language.

It was Egyptian.

* * *

><p>Translation: <em>ilHaʿni!- Help!<em>

_So, what did you think? What's happening to Ahk? Is it the knife? Do I have to go into hiding? __Let me know in the reviews!_

_-Admin Elrohir_


	5. Thunder

Well, you all certainly know how to make an authoress happy, don't you? You gorgeous reader you. (Yes, I mean you!)

A massive **THANK YOU **to you all- we just hit 100 reviews with that last chapter, and I actually called my brother to screech to him about it! (I may have been overly happy. Don't judge.)

Now, I know this chapter took a bit longer than others- but that's because I didn't want to give you a chapter that was below standard! This has been the hardest chapter so far to write. I'll try to be extra quick with the next!

_To all my wonderful reviewers, favouriters and followers- Thank you! Please continue to review- it brightens my day!_

HorseyAuthorCo: The suspense shall only coninue growing! :D Thank you so much- I hope you enjoy!

Pewdiepie: Woo, brofist! Yes, he is in a lot if trouble! I'm glad you think it's amazing- thank you! :)

Teresa Quinones: I'm so happy you love it- I hope you love this too!

Huskeygirl1998: It could very well be one of those- you'll find out soon! :D I hope you like this chapter! :)

EgyptianAngel: Indeed we do- and so do I! Scared and loving it? The best way to feel about a story! I hope you like this update!

Guest: *yelps* Ah! More? Yes, Right away!

Guest2: Twists are SO MUCH FUN, AREN'T THEY? :D I'm glad you liked it

Now, on to the part you all came here to see...The next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The moment Teddy took a breath, Larry was on his feet.<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, helping the President off of his horse.

"I'm fine, Lawrence! Not a sign of damage I assure you!" He laughed, slapping the night guard on the shoulder. Larry smiled in relief, shoulders relaxing slightly.

"That's great Teddy." The pair turned and began to walk towards the stairs. "I think we need to talk to Ahkmenrah before we do anything else." The President nodded slightly, his smile replaced with a serious expression.

"Yes, I think that is an excellent idea. And perhaps, for privacy reasons, we should discuss the events of last night in the kitchen." He suggested. The night guard nodded in agreement, waving to some of the exhibits as they passed.

"Good idea. Come on- the sooner we get to Ahkmenrah, the sooner we can get this conversation over with." The pair moved quickly, bounding up the stairs.

"Do you think we will find him in his exhibit?"

"Yes. I locked the gate so he'd remain in there." Teddy's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You locked him in?" He almost gasped. Larry winced inwardly.

"I had to- and it's not like I locked him in the sarcophagus. He's free to move around."

"I hope it does not anger him. Now, tell me- what did you discover in your research?"

Before Larry could respond, the sound of hurried footsteps approaching caught their attention, making them both turn around.

"My Dear, is everything alright?" Teddy asked as Sacagawea stopped in front if them. She smiled slightly, before shaking her head.

"I have just spoken with some of the others. It seems that our smaller friends have already gotten into a fight this evening. They refuse to agree on what to watch on that "computer". I'm afraid it's turned physical." She explained, glancing between the night guard and the president. Larry groaned, opening his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Teddy.

"I'll deal with this, Lawrence- you go on ahead, and I shall join you when I can." Teddy turned and followed the Shoshone woman before Larry could argue. Larry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before continuing on alone.

When he arrived at the Egyptian Exhibit a few minutes later, he expected to find Ahk pacing frantically up and down, or patiently sitting against the gate. When no movement seemed to come from within, he peered through the gate, scanning the dimly lit room beyond for movement.

"Ahk? You in there, buddy?" He called out as the lock clicked, allowing Larry to swing the heavy iron gate open. He took a step inside, cautiously glancing up at the Jackal Guards who were watching him closely. He gulped, continuing on.

"Ahkmenrah?"

"Good evening, Guardian of Brooklyn." The cool, accented voice made him jump slightly, as he finally spotted the Pharaoh. "I trust all is well."

Larry winced, not missing the cutting edge of the Pharaoh's voice. He slowed down as he neared the Egyptian who stood with his back to the gate, hidden by the shadows that seemed to dance around the display.

"Uh, yer, everything's great buddy. But we need to talk about last night." Larry began.

"There is nothing to discuss, Guardian." Larry raised his eyebrows.

"Um, actually, I think that's debatable. Pretty sure Teddy would like to know why you tried to carve him up like a roast turkey."

"I am not required to discuss my motives with you- or Roosevelt. Nor do I wish to do so." The cold reply startled the night guard, who stiffened slightly.

"Actually, you do."

"I do not." The Egyptian snapped back, still facing away from the night guard.

Larry clenched his jaw, feeling his anger rise slightly. He was tired, worried and just plain confused by everything. And with the Pharaoh acting like a spoiled child, Larry could feel himself beginning to crack.

"We know about the knife, Ahk. We know it belonged to your brother- and I'm pretty sure now that he had a hand in your death. So if that's the issue, then… It's not an issue anymore."

Larry didn't miss the sudden change in the Egyptian's body. The way his shoulders suddenly tensed, his hands curling into fists. It was clear he had hit a nerve.

"Get out." Ahkmenrah spat. "Leave now, Guardian- or you will regret it."

And with that, Larry snapped.

"No, Ahk- I'm not going anywhere, unless you agree to come and sit your butt down with Teddy and I, and explain why the heck you think you can attack and threaten us all of a sudden! I expect it from Attila- but not from someone like you." He growled, taking several steps forward so he was directly behind the Pharaoh. "And if you decide that you're too good for us, then you can stay in here with your giant Jackals for the rest of your l-"

Later, Larry would admit he should have seen the punch coming. The fist caught him on his right cheek, snapping his head around and sending him flying. Dazed, Larry shook his head, clearing the stars from his eyes just in time to see the Pharaoh as he leaned over, grabbing the Night Guard by his collar and lifting him off the ground. Emerald green eyes met dazed blue as the Pharaoh span him around, slamming him against a column.

"You dare to threaten me, Ahkmenrah- Fourth King of the Fourth King, Ruler of the lands of my Fathers?" He hissed, shaking the night guard. The Two Jackal Guards moved forward to defend their Pharaoh, but stopped when Ahkmenrah snapped his head to the side, barking an order in his native tongue. As the Jackals moved back to their positions, Larry mumbled something.

"What did you say, Guardian? Repeat it!" He demanded, turning his head back to face Larry.

"I said…. You're inner crazy is showing!" With a sudden move he swung his flashlight up with as much strength as he could to meet Ahkmenrah's head. The Pharaoh stumbled back, releasing his grip on Larry who crouched down, ready to fight.

"Look, Buddy… I don't know what's going on-" Larry ducked, narrowly avoiding another hit. "-But I'm pretty sure this is not normal!" He blocked a blow, dropping his shoulder and shoving the Egyptian backwards. The pair traded blows rapidly, Ahkmenrah driving Larry back, who was trying to duck around him and make a dash for the gate.

A sudden, frantic chatting caught Larry's attention and he glanced behind the Egyptian in time to spot a certain monkey hanging off the gate.

"Dexter! Go and find Teddy, now!" He yelled. For once, the monkey decided to obey. He screeched loudly, before leaping off the gate and out of sight. However, the moment of distraction cost Larry dearly.

As he turned his attention back to the fight at hand, his Egyptian opponent kicked out with a devastating roundhouse. The Night stumbled several feet back, and would have kept his footing…

…If the Pharaoh hadn't moved forward, picking the Night Guard up by the neck with surprising ease. Before Larry could blink the Pharaoh took two strides forward, slamming the night guard down. Dazed and in pain, Larry blinked several times as the Pharaoh stood over him, tall and imposing.

"Tell me, Guardian…" The Egyptian began, but trailed off. As Larry watched, Ahkmenrah seemed to stumble back, shaking his head slightly. He looked down, and his blue eyes- (_Larry swore they'd been green just before) _- seemed full of a child-like fear.

"Larry? I don't… Please, I…" The Pharaoh winced suddenly, scrunching his eyes closed. When he opened them again, the green had returned and the fear was gone, replaced with anger.

"Tell me, Guardian…" He began again. "How will you keep me locked up, when you are locked inside a sarcophagus?" And with that, the Pharaoh slammed the lid shut.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don' care what your girlfriend said, Teddy! We ain't been fightin!"

Teddy sighed in frustration, rubbing his forehead. Jedediah and Octavius stood on the desk in front of him, the cowboy with his arms crossed and the Roman with a hand on his sword.

It had taken only a few moments to find the miniatures, who had been setting up a game of chess when Sacagawea and Teddy had arrived. When Teddy had made a comment on how he was glad they were no longer fighting, Octavius had demanded to know what he meant… Which had led to a very heated argument.

Teddy turned to Sacagawea, who looked confused and slightly embarrassed.

"I do not understand- Attila swore that they were fighting again! Perhaps he meant some of the other miniatures?" The Shoshone woman suggested, looking up at the President.

"First you wrongly accuse us! Now you seek to accuse our men of the same crime?" Cried Octavius in anger. "This is slander!" the cowboy nodded in agreement.

"Our men ain't been fightin- and if they have, then _we _deal with them. Not you, not Gigantor and not any Hun either!" He told them.

Teddy glanced between the miniatures and Sacagawea. Both Jedediah and Octavius seemed to be furious over the false accusation, while Sacagawea seemed to be sheepish. Eventually, the President shook his head, raising both hands in peace.

"I think it would be best to simply forget that this has happened, until another time… when everyone is calm, and we have all the details." He decided, clearing his throat when Jed tried to speak.

"I-"

A loud chattering and shrieking suddenly seemed to make them forget the argument, as Dexter raced up, jumping onto the desk beside the miniatures. His little eyes were almost panicked, and he jumped up and down frantically as he pointed up the stairs.

"Calm down, Dexter! Everything is alright!" Teddy cried, reaching a hand out for the Capuchin. Dexter shied away, screeching and pointing towards the stairs.

"What's wrong, Dex? Is someone hurt?" Demanded Jed, sharking a look of concern with Teddy.

"Pardon my interruption, but-" Jed shushed the Roman.

"Now ain't the time, Ockie!" He half growled, as Dexter continued to chatter, while the others attempted to figure out what he meant.

"Perhaps we should follow him?" Sacagawea suggested, earning nods from the others.

"Erm, perhaps- "

"Excellent idea!" Teddy Agreed, half smiling at the young woman. "Dexter, show us-"

"I think we should-"

"Don't cut people off, Ockie! Don't ya know it's rude?" Exclaimed Jed.

"I think in this case it is excusable!" Growled Octavius. "Look!" He pointed behind the group, making them all turn around.

Standing on the third floor balcony overlooking the foyer, was Ahkmenrah. He stood tall, hand resting on a weapon that was mostly hidden by his gold cloak. As they watched he seemed to scan the foyer, stopping when his eyes fell on the group.

This in itself was not an unusual sight. The Pharaoh was often seen standing on the balcony, seemingly keeping an eye on the museum occupants.

What was unusual were the two Giant Jackals, standing at his side.

"….Yer Ockie, I think this time it is."

* * *

><p><em>...Please don't hurt me! I'll update soon!<em>

Feel free to leave all threats, feelings and bribes in the reviews! :D

-AdminElrohir


	6. Run

Oh gosh, you guys just make me blush from all the wonderful reviews! The only thing as wonderful as the reviews, is you!

This chapter scared me a lil' to write, and it's the one I'm most nervous about so far! But I'm biting the bullet, and posting it now! Yay! I hope you all enjoy it!

_To all my wonderful reviewers, favouriters and followers- Thank you! Please continue to review- it brightens my day!_

Huskeygirl1998: Thank you! :) Oooh, when you have a good idea please share! I enjoy reading the guesses people are making about what's happening!

Victoria: Ah! No, don't hurt me! I'm updating, see?!

Pewdiepie: I ENJOY YOUR REACTION! And I'm slightly scared by your threat. I'll update, I'll update! Don't turn the bro army on me!

Teresa Quinone: Oh gosh, really? That makes me want to cry, because I have had stories like that and for someone to be like that for mine is just...ah! Hugs for you! And I don't like OCs saving the day- so be not afraid, for there will be none!

EgyptianAngel: wOO, YES! THAT'S the sort of reaction I want, hehe! :D Things are about to go down! ;)

Adriana: Post more? Yes ma'am! I hope you like it!

Person Person: YOU HAVE BEEN NOTICED! And yay!

Krissy:: You'll find out soon enough, don;t worry! Enjoy the update!

Now, to the bit you're all here for- the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine, that is all.**

* * *

><p>Attila stormed down the hall, his fellow Huns following him at a slightly slowly pace. They were rather quiet- for Huns, and several of the other exhibits fled when they say them approaching.<p>

Attila was not a happy Hun, to say the least.

When he had gone in search of his friend Ahkmenrah the previous night, he'd been told that the Egyptian was to be left alone. Now, barely five minutes after waking he had overheard a miniature roman woman gossiping with her friends, about how said Egyptian had tried to kill someone. This in itself didn't bother Attila too much- he was no stranger to the urge to just rip somebody apart, limb from limb. What DID bother the Hun was that Ahkmenrah had attacked Teddy, who was also one of his friends.

Friends attacking friends was **NOT** okay, and it made him angry.

And so, with that urge guiding him he'd called to his men and promptly headed towards the Egyptian Display, muttering to himself as they went.

As the group neared the Egyptian's display Attila stopped, holding up his hand to silence his men. He sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing as he glanced around. He signalled for his men to hide, before making his way closer to the Egyptian display. As he reached the entrance a loud CRASH echoed through the hall, almost making the Hun jump. Immediately, the sound of banging filled the air, followed by a cold laugh.

"Make as much noise as you please, Guardian- if you manage to escape, it'll be too late for you." Attila shook his head, not sure if he had heard that properly. It had sounded like the Egyptian's voice, but it had been so cold and threatening. One thing he was positive about was that Ahkmenrah was neither of those.

(In Attila's mind, Jedidiah was more threatening than the Pharaoh.)

He moved closer to the open gate, peaking in. There stood the Pharaoh, half dressed, a hand resting on the sarcophagus that had trapped him for so long. As Attila watched, the Pharaoh turned, moving with grace to a nearby display. He removed his gold cloak, sweeping it over his shoulders in one move before reaching for his crown. He adjusted a ring on his finger before moving to the next display, pulling out the khopesh* and placing it on his belt.

Suddenly, the Pharaoh turned and began to move towards the door. Attila looked around for a hiding place, his eyes falling on a nearby column. He quickly jumped behind it, signalling for his men to be as quiet as possible.

"**_Ta'ala Ma'ee_!" The Egyptian's voice echoed through the hall, followed almost immediately by the ground shaking. The Pharaoh emerged from his display, striding with a sense of purpose as he made his way down the hall. Suddenly, the ground shook once more and the two giant Jackal Guards emerged, following their Pharaoh down the hall. Attila waited until they were out of sight, before running into the now relatively quiet room. He looked around, before running over to the sarcophagus.

"La?" He called to the night guard. The immediate response was a loud BANG from within the sarcophagus. Grunting, Attila reached out in an attempt to open it. When it didn't budge he looked down, spotting the pins that were keeping it closed. He reached down and snatched them out, tossing them across the room before opening the sarcophagus with a grunt. Immediately, the night guard sat up, looking around the room to make sure the Pharaoh was gone before looking up at the Hun.

"Attila, thank God you're here." He gasped, taking the offered hand. The Hun pulled him to his feet, assisting him in climbing over the lip of the Egyptian coffin.

"What gebeur het?" The Hun asked. Larry frowned as his brain tried to translate the jumble of words.

"Oh, it- Ahkmenrah." Larry hesitated for a second before continuing. "Something's going on with Ahkmenrah- it's like he's possessed or something." He explained.

"Ba joo?" Attila asked, concerned.

"Yer, bad joojoo. We've got to stop him somehow and figure out what's going on. And get that knife off of him." Larry sat down on the lip of the sarcophagus.

"Moet'n plan." Attila announced suddenly, sitting beside him.

"Yer, we need a plan. But it's going to take a lot of effort- and more than just two people." Attila grinned, before turning and calling out in his native language. Larry glanced up as Attila's men entered the room. Larry counted them- six in total. Larry grinned as well.

"Let's get started."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teddy felt his stomach twist as he looked up at the Egyptian Pharaoh and his guards. Beside him, he heard a nervous whimper from Dexter, and small gasp from Sacagawea as she unconsciously reached for a pendant around her neck.

"Is it just me, or does ol' Ahk seem a little… Evil lookin' tonight?" Jedediah murmured.

"I am afraid it is not just you, my friend." Octavius responded. "I-"

Suddenly, the Pharaoh snapped something in his native tongue, pointing down at the group.

"I think we should start running." Sacagawea whispered, as the two Egyptian guards began to move, lumbering towards the stairs.

"Good idea." Teddy scooped up the two miniatures, placing them on his hat before turning and racing towards the nearest hallway with Sacagawea following closely behind, Dexter on her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she kept pace with the president.

"The Hall of African Mammals- we must hide in there!" Teddy called back, not turning around. Behind them, they could hear the booming thuds of the Egyptian Jackals as they thundered after them. Teddy sped up, almost skidding around the corner. The miniatures in his hat held on for dear life, yelping as they nearly flew off. Finally he burst into the hall of mammals, ducking immediately into the bushes of the Capuchin display. He crouched down, talking deep breaths.

"We will be safe in here." He whispered, taking his glasses off to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"Forgive me, Teddy. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think we may have a problem." Octavius responded quietly. Frowning, Teddy replaced his glasses.

"What is it?"

"It seems we have lost Sacagawea."

* * *

><p><em>Nooo, Sacagawea! Where has she gone?! Let me know how you enjoyed the chapter!<em>

_*Kopesh; an Egyptian sword_

_**Ta'ala Ma'ee- Follow me!_

-AdminElrohir


	7. Split

Guess who no longer has a computer? This author! Props to my Father for backing up my documents. Thanks to him, this chapter survived! This does mean, however, that updates may slow as I bounce from computer to tablet. (Which are at my Parents house!) I apologise IMMENSELY for it!

Now, serious point: This fic (and ALL my fics) will NOT contain rape, sex or anything sexual in general. If you are looking for that, please look elsewhere.

_To all my wonderful Reviewers, favouriters and followers- Thank you! Please continue to review- it brightens my day!_

Chrissie: As do I! Drama is so FUN!

EgyptianAngel: Hehe! Evil Ahkmenrah is just SO fun to write!

Angelicfrosty: Anything is possible, hehe! And thank you so much! I love writing this! ;)

Pewdiepie: ... Yer, nah that's not going to happen. This is a family fandom- as is my fic.

Tersa Quinones: Yes I do! And it makes me so happy- as do all of your reviews! :)

_Now, to the part you all want- the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine, nothing else.**

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Maki sou!"

"For the last time, we are not ripping ANYBODY apart! Especially not Ahkmenrah!" The exasperated night guard cried. Attila huffed, crossing his arms in disappointment.

"We want to end all of this with ease- and with everybody in one piece."

"Brovka sou-"

"And with no broken bones, either!" Attila huffed again, rolling his eyes. Larry rubbed his forehead before leaning over, placing a hand on the Huns shoulder.

"Come on- the plan we've got is going to work. We just need to find a way to get Ahkmenrah alone, and away from his guards. So, I suggest we distract him by sending in your men. If we're right, he'll send his guards after them. When he does, you and I can take him on. I think. We just need to get that dagger away from him." The Hun nodded, climbing to his feet, and signalling to his men. Suddenly, a thought occurred to the Night Guard.

"Hey, Attila- have you seen Rexy around? I haven't seen him all night." He asked. When the Hun shook his head, Larry frowned.

"The doors are locked so he can't be outside."

"Sar baki va maho Dino?" The Hun suggested. Larry thought for a second, before nodding.

"Yer, I think if we can find him, we can easily do this. Send two of your men to check the different rooms on the upper level- if they find him, bring him here. We'll search this level. Tell them to be back here in ten minutes." He instructed as the Hun repeated the orders. Immediately, two of the soldiers nodded before turning and racing for the elevator. Attila ordered the rest of his to search the lower levels, before he and Larry set off at a quick pace.

"Let's hope we find him, Attila- we'll be in big trouble if we can't."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Think about this, Teddy! We ain't gonna do much good for Sacagawea if we get caught!" Hissed Jedediah as the President crept along the hall.

"If she has been captured, we must do all we can to ensure her safety." He replied, pulling out his miniature telescope as they reached the corner.

"I fear that if she has been captured, there may not be much we can do." Octavius replied.

"Wad'ya see, Teddy?" Jed asked, leaning forward.

"I see Ahkmenrah- he is still on the balcony. His Guards are in the foyer. I do not see Sacagawea." The miniatures did not miss the concern in the President's voice. They shared a look, seemingly having a silent conversation.

"We will search for her." Octavius announced. Almost immediately, Teddy reached up and removed his hat so he could see the miniatures.

"We must stick together." He argued. Jedediah shook his head.

"Nahuh. You needa go and find Gigantor, and figure this out. We can find Sacagawea and take care of ourselves." The cowboy shot back, crossing his arms. Teddy stared at the pair, not sure what he should do. Finally, his shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Alright- you two shall search for Sacagawea. When you find her, make sure to get to the Hall of African Mammals once more and remain in there. Do I make myself clear?"

"We shall follow your orders to the letter, My Liege." Octavius vowed, bowing his head. "Now, place us on the floor so we can begin our search while you find Larry." Teddy did so, a sense of dread taking over him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked. Jedediah grinned and Octavius nodded.

"Don't you worry 'bout us, Teddy. We're gonna be just fine." And with those words the cowboy turned, racing off around the corner with the Roman close behind. With a sigh Teddy stood once more, returning his hat to his head.

Now all he had to do was find Lawrence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They found the dinosaur locked inside the Hall of Reptiles and Amphibians. They could hear his roar from the other side of the thick door, making Larry's heart beat quicken.

"Let's get this door open before he breaks it down." He called to Attila. The two of them examined the lock, Larry frowning when it seemed to have just been locked with the key. Quickly, he pulled his set out, placing the key in the lock. He was rewarded with the sound of the click of the door unlocking. Attila raised an eyebrow.

"Larki mano Dino?" He asked. Larry shook his head as he opened the door.

"There's no way I locked this door while Rex was inside. The sun was up when I came through." He explained, stepping into the room. He expected to find it destroyed, with the Dinosaur dipping things apart in anger. Instead, he found the Dinosaur happily running around, seemingly playing with some of the larger reptilian exhibits. As the night guard and Hun stepped inside, the T-Rex turned his head, letting out a roar of (what seemed to be) joy. He turned, quickly bounding the few steps to reach the pair, lowering his head so Larry could reach it.

"Hey Buddy!" He grinned, giving the T-Rex a pat. "Are you making a few friends?" The Dinosaur wagged his tail in reply.

"Dino abak so!" The Hun glanced back at the door they'd opened, and Larry nodded in agreement.

"Yer, now we've found Rexy we can go." He turned back to the Dinosaur. "So Rexy-"

A sudden vibration made the night guard jump in surprise. When it happened again, he sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. On the incoming call screen was a picture of a young Nicky with _Nicholas _above it. Frowning, he hit the answer button.

"Nicky? What-"

"Dad! It's not the…I think you…Email…Coming!" Larry frowned again.

"Nicky, I can' hear you, you're breaking up. What's going on? Where are you?" He demanded.

"I'm on…museum…I took…book says…Set! Ahkmenrah... It!" Larry shook his head.

"I can't hear you, Nicky- just go home to your Mom, Okay? And stay there! We'll talk tomorrow." He paused. "Nicky?" After a few moments, he sighed, putting his phone in his pocket. "He dropped out." He told the Hun, who nodded slowly.

"Now, where were we?" He grinned, glancing up at the Dinosaur. "Now, Rexy- want to have some fun?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Slowly and silently the Cowboy and the Roman made their way across the foyer, searching for a sign of Sacagawea. They could see the Egyptian on the next floor up, seemingly staring into nothing. As they continued along, they could hear the sound of movement close by. They looked at each other, Octavius signalling to the nearby customer service desk, in the middle of the room. Both the miniatures broke into a sprint, quickly covering the distance between them and the safety of said desk.

"How exactly are we gonna find Sacagawea, Ockie? We can't exactly cover a lotta ground without a car, and we don't even know if she came this way!" Jedediah hissed, moving up to the corner so he could see as well. Octavius rolled his eyes.

"Well, we had to do something! I cannot- I will not hide in fear while are friends are in need!" The Roman declared, bringing himself to his full height. "A true Roman does not run from battle! He trusts the Gods to-"

"Ockie?"

"Yes, Jedediah?"

"Shut it."

"Right. Sorry."

Jedediah shook his head as his friend blushed slightly with embarrassment, before turning his attention back to the Pharaoh, who was no longer standing on the balcony. Instead, he was leaning against the wall, almost out of view, with his head in his hands. The Cowboy felt worry overtake him- it was clear that Ahkmenrah was in some sort of pain. And he was willing to bet that the pain had something to do with the weird way he was acting. Suddenly, a loud whistle cut through the air, making the Cowboy jump.

"Jedediah?" Octavius whispered, reaching out to place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "My friend," The Roman continued. "Look!" He pointed up at the computer, barely in view from their hiding place. The screen was illuminated, with Larry's email account open. A new email had apparently just arrived. Squinting, Jedediah could just make out bold words at the top of the screen.

"Nicky_D… Urgent?" He read aloud. He glanced at Octavius.

"Do you think it's got somethin' to do with Ahkmenrah?" Jedediah whispered, earning a nod from the Roman.

"I do. And I believe it may be vital information. We _must _climb up there and see what the electric mail says!"

"Yer, but how're we gonna do that, Smarty Pants? We got no big people 'round to help us up!" The Cowboy pointed out.

Octavius frowned, trying to figure out what they should do. Finally, it hit him.

"Jedediah?"

"Yer, Ockie?"

"Do you remember that time in the Neanderthal Exhibit?" He didn't need to continue- the Cowboy's massive grin told him he did.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? And where on earth is Sacagawea?! Hit me up in the reviews with some love!<em>

_-AdminElrohir_


	8. Sorry!

p style="text-align: center;"Hey everyone- just a little post to let you know strongI am still writing this story-/strong but my computer died a few weeks back, and I can't afford a new one for a few more weeks. I AM writing on other computers- but it's a lot harder for editing and such things. I will get a chapter up as soon as I can- but for now, feel free to leave threats, bribes and even theories as to where the plot is going in the reviews! I love you all, and strongI AM SO SORRY!/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"~AdminElrohirp 


End file.
